


Dangerous Change

by VJ Starburn (MikomiShine)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Harassment, Nerris centric fic, Nonbinary Nerris, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Tags May Change, Verbal Abuse, catcalling, demigirl nerris, nb!Nerris, nerris might get misdiagnosed with schizophreniform, other camp camp characters show up, the characters are in middleschool, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/VJ%20Starburn
Summary: Nerris just might be dealing with some kind of demon. Whatever it is, it's starting to take control, and she's slipping away faster and faster. Is there any hope for her?





	1. Dangerous Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't very fun, was it? No, it was quite horrifying...

Nerris sat in her room, back against the far right corner between the wall and her desk, crying.

It had happened again.

But this time, things had been worse.

Only a short moment ago she had been jumping off the school bus, planning to head home and start roleplaying. But as soon as the bus left and the other students dispersed, those three highschool boys came up to her.

“Hey, pretty girl.” The middle schooler froze.

“Hey, girl. We're talking to you.” Nerris turned, and tried to put on a brave face.

“What do you losers want?”

“Aw, so mean! We just wanted to compliment you!”

“I don't want your _compliments.”_ The girl spat.

“Hey, that's no way to talk to a nice boy -”

“You aren't being _nice._ Just leave me alone!”

The child turned to leave, when one of the boys grabbed her by the arm, pulling her towards him. She yelped.

They didn't _touch_ her last time.

Suddenly, she was pressed against the older one's body. His hands held her by her back, keeping her from escape.

“Man, you've got such big boobs for a small girl!”

“L-let me go!”

“What a sexy little thing.”

“She's adorable.”

“Imma feel her up, she how she squirms.”

“Dude, no, not in broad daylight. You're such an idiot, ha!”

“We could always drag her to an alley.”

“That'd be too much work.”

“Man, you're right. We should really plan this out.”

Suddenly, the preteen was shoved to the ground.

“You’ll have fun with us later, right?”

And with that, the older boys left.

.

.

.

.

Nerris had run home, and quickly shut herself in her room.

Different, horrible thoughts ran through her head.

**_Stupid, disgusting, gross, your fault,_** _what a mess_ _,_ ** _your fault,_** _that was terrible,_ _why_ _did this have to happen,_ ** _it's your fault, you could've screamed, your fault, why didn't you call for help, your fault,_** _why did they say those things_ _,_ ** _your fault,_** _why did they touch me_ ** _, your fault,_** _why would they want to hurt me_ ** _, your fault, you deserve it, your fault, pretty girl, you're a slut, you liked being pressed against him, you liked it, you liked it_** _, I hated it,_ ** _you liked it_** _, I hated it,_ ** _your fault_** _,_ ** _you liked it_** _, no i didn't,_ ** _yes you did, you whore_** _, I didn't like it!,_ ** _you liar, you liked when they complimented you, they called you pretty girl,_** _I'm not even a girl,_ ** _you're such a thot_** _, I didn't like it, I didn't like it, i didn't like it, I didn't I didn't I -”_

Nerris froze.

The child went over her thoughts again.

_“I'm not even a girl.”_

_What?_

_I'm not a girl?_

**_Of course you are. You were born one._ **

_OK, but trans people exist, am I trans?_

**_Don't be ridiculous. You're being stupid. You probably just wish you were a boy so you could catcall girls just like them._**

_What? No! I wouldn't ever - !_

**_Yes you would, you're a dirty little slut who doesn't care for anyone but yourself. You'd definitely hurt others._ **

_That's_ you _! You're the one who likes hurting others! You're the one who liked it when they touched us! It's you!_

**_You really are an idiot._ **

**_I_ ** **am** **_you._ **

Nerris sat in shock.

_Wh - no -_

**_Yes. We are one and the same._ **

_No we're not! We're not the same, we're not! We're not the same person, you're not me!_

**_We share a body. That makes us the same. I am you, and you are me._ **

_No...No! I refuse to believe that!_

Nerris grabbed at her head, starting to scream.

It wasn't fair. She didn't want to deal with this. She didn't like sharing a body with someone - or _something_ else.

It wasn't fair.

She couldn't do this anymore.

Nerris felt herself become engulfed in something tar like, dark and oozing with bad intent.

She closed her eyes.

And fell into a dark slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I've been meaning to write about Nerris and my headconon of her discovering that she's a demigirl. But then it somehow turned into this? I know i have other stories, but I wanna see where this idea goes.


	2. Dangers Of The Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School was pretty interesting today. Not that you'd know.

The door to Nerris’ bedroom opened for the third time that morning, her mother looking a bit annoyed.

“Nerris, honey, you need to wake up for school. Don't make me repeat myself.”

The child didn't stir.

“Nerris.”

…

...Still no response.

The woman sighed, walking up to her daughter’s bed and shaking her shoulder. 

Nothing happened.

The mother tapped Nerris’ cheek.

Nothing happened.

“...Well, when all else fails..”

She blew a raspberry onto Nerris’ stomach.

Still, nothing happened.

Now she was worried.

“Nerris, honey? Wake up, dear…” The mother tried shaking the child again, this time more forcefully, but the child didn't wake.

She was starting to panic.

The woman was about to run to call her husband, and maybe an ambulance, when her daughter suddenly sat up, eyes still closed as if she were still sleeping. Maybe she was. Maybe she was sleep walking.

“...Nerris?”

Nerris’ head turned to face her mother, eyes still unopened. A wide smile spread across the child's face.

“Hello.”

Nerris then proceeded to leap off the bed, and make her way to the bathroom.

Needless to say, her mother was incredibly freaked out.

X-X-X-X

Nerris sat at her usual table in the school’s cafeteria. Nikki plopped down next to her.

“Sup, Nerris!”

“Oh, hello….Nikki…”

“You know, you've been really weird today. What's with that?” The other child smirked.

This will be interesting.

“Ah, you think so? What have I done that stands out as “weird” to you? The weirdest girl in the whole school?” Nikki laughed.

“Well, for starters, the way you're talking. And also, I'm pretty sure your eyes have been closed all day.” Neil and Max set their trays down, the science boy frowning.

“Yeah, it's really queer that you haven't opened your eyes. How are you getting around like that?”

“I assure you, my eyes are open. I just don't have my glasses today.” Max held his chin in his hands.

“So you're...squinting.”

“Yes.”

“...Really hard…”

“Yes.”

“Yeaaaah I'm not buying that crap. Open your damn eyes.”

“They are open. And even if they weren't, why would I listen to you?”

“Cause I'm freaking  _ Max _ .” 

“Hmm. Sorry, I don't see that as a reason.”

“Welp.” Max quipped. “I've been dissed. Harshly. I should be angry, but I'm not. You've got guts, kid. I admire that.” Harrison walked up to the table, and Max slid over to make room. “Sup, Hare. Did you know Nerris suddenly grew some balls?”

“Did she? Nerris, why are your eyes closed?”

“She says she's just squinting really hard cause she forgot her glasses.”

“...You're eyes are clearly closed, Nerris.”

“Oh?”

“...”

A silence passed.

“Guess she's not arguing anymore.”

Soon, lunch finished, and the children filed into the hallway. Harrison pulled Max aside.

“It took all of my willpower not to start yelling at Nerris.”

“What, you were that peeved?”

“No. It's cause something's not right with her.”

“Well yeah, clearly something's off. Her eyes have been kept shut all day, and she's talking differently.”

“It's more than that. Something  _ really _ isn't right. I don't know what it is, but I sensed something.”

“Wait, your sensing crap again? Well, that's worrying.”

“Yeah, and if I'm sensing thing's from Nerris, then something must truly be wrong. I should talk to her.”

“Hare, no.” Max grabbed Harrison’s shoulders. “Remember last time? We don't know what crap Nerris could be doing. It could get dangerous.”

“Well, what should I do, then?”

“Don't  _ do  _ anything. At least for now. Maybe observe her? Watch her behavior. If anything happens, we call backup.”

“Right, okay. You're right.”

“Of course I'm right. Now let's get to class.”

 

X-X-X-X

 

Nerris awoke with a start.

She choked, the black, tarry substance filling her lungs. The child thrashed around, trying to escape from the trap. Soon she broke free, and a blue light washed over her.

She opened her eyes.

Nerris found herself sitting on the school bus.

….What the heck? Wasn't she just in her room? Last she remembered, she had been crying and the Voice had told her -

Wait.

Where did it go?

**_I'm right here, like always._ **

Nerris groaned.

_ I thought you finally left. _

**_Ha. As if I'd leave._ **

_ I wish you  _ would _.  _

**_Sorry to disappoint, but I am here to stay._ **

The bus slowed, and Nerris looked out the window.

Her stop.

The girl gingerly made her way down the steps, brain heavy with confusion.

_ Did I go to school? I don't remember anything… _

**_Well technically,_ ** **I** **_went to school. You were...asleep._ **

_ What?! _

**_You heard me. You fell back into my subconscious and took a break, allowing me to take over. Don't worry, I didn't do much._ **

Nerris stood in front of her house, shock coursing through her body.

_ What...what did you  _ do _?! _

**_As I said, not much. Went to school, spoke to some students, ate lunch with our friends. They all thought we were acting weird._ **

_ Well  _ of course  _ they would think that! You were  _ controlling my body _!!!  _

**_Our body._ **

_ No! This isn't yours! It's mine. _

**_It is just as much mine as it is yours._ **

_ Shut up! That's not true! _

Nerris pushed her key into the locked door.

**_Oh, by the way, I may have scared your mother._ **

_ What?! _

**_She is probably still worried for you._ **

_ What on earth did you - ? _

Nerris was interrupted by her mother quickly making her way over.

“Nerris?”

“Hi mom.”

There was an uncomfortable silence.

“Are...you doing alright?”

“Yes? Did something happen?” The parents wrung her hands nervously.

“You were acting very strange this morning. First you wouldn't wake up. When you finally did so, you were walking around with your eyes closed! And talking...differently.”

“...I was?”

“Yes.”

“Um. I'll try not to do that?”

“Alright.” The mother nodded. “Good. Um. How was school?”

“...It was okay…”

“...W-well, why don't you get started on your homework? If you need help with anything, let me know.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Nerris slowly made her way to her room, grabbing a granola bar on the way. Soon the child was sat at the desk in her bedroom, looking over the homework.

“How am I supposed to  _ do  _ any of this?”

**_I'd laugh at you for being unable to figure this out, but I suppose you_ ** **were** **_absent during class, being asleep and all. Sit back, I might as well do the work._ **

“...What?”

**_You heard me. You weren't in class, so you get a break from homework._ **

“...Can you actually be useful and do my work all the time?”

**_No. I will only do class and homework when you are absent  due to my presence._ **

“I'm not letting you take over again!”

**_You don't have a choice. And also, I_ ** **am** **_useful. You just don't see it yet._ **

“Whuh - I - you  _ aren't  _ useful _ ,  _ and you  _ aren't  _ controlling me again!”

A knock sounded upon the door.

“Nerris? Who are you talking to? Are you on the phone?”

**_Ah, I probably should have noted that you were speaking aloud._ **

Nerris groaned.

“I'm just acting, mom! Not talking to anyone!”

“Nerris, you better be acting for drama class, and not for fun. Fandom theatre is for  _ after _ your homework is done!”

“Yes, mom!”

A moment passed with the Voice scribbling down answers in a workbook. Nerris decided to ask a question.

_ Hey… _

**_Yes?_ **

_...What  _ are  _ you? _

The Voice put it's pencil down.

**_You wish to know what I am._ **

_ Yeah. I mean, you aren't just some voice in my head, right? _

**_I am not, though I do not mind being called that._ **

_ So, can I get a name or something? _

**_No. Telling you anything could ruin my plans._ **

_ Let me guess, I don't get to know what these plans are? _

**_No, you do not._ **

_ Uggggggh fine, be that way. Guess I'm calling you Voice. _

**_Alright then._ **

And they left it at that.


	3. Dangers Of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would appear things are only getting worse...What will you do now?

Nerris fell to the ground, an “oomf” sound falling from her lips.

She really shouldn't have chosen to walk to Nikki’s house, for the high schoolers had found her alone again.

She glared up at the older boys, and they laughed.

“What's wrong, kid? Don't you like the attention we're giving you?”

“Look at her scrunched up face! Isn't she cute!”

“It’s adorable, really, how angry she looks. She must think she looks intimidating.” The leader of the pack stepped forward and leaned down to Nerris’ level. “Maybe she needs a  _ different kind  _ of attention to put her in her place.”

Nerris was going to retort, but before she could, strong hands shot out and pinned her to the ground. Arms above her head, she struggled to break free.

“H-hey! Whatever you're doing, it isn't funny!”

“Oh, we're not trying to be funny.” The older boy whispered in mirth. “We're being downright _ serious.” _

Suddenly, the middle schooler felt a hand groping at her chest, and she blushed fiercely.

“Whuh - hey! St-stop! Let go!” The older boys laughed as the preteen squirmed under them.

“Think we can make her scream?”

“C-cut it out!”

“C’mon, pretty girl, you know you like this~!”

“Pl-please...please stop!”

Nerris continued to plead, but to no avail. Hands roamed to the lower part of her body, making her gasp in both fear and pleasure.

_ This  _ can't _ be happening! _

**_Oh, but it is…And just like last time, it's_ ** **your** **_fault..._ **

_ M-make it stop! Please do something, make them stop! _

Voice stayed silent.

_ Please! I need you, Voice! Stop them! _

**_Oh? You admit that you need me now? Such music to my ears~...Unfortunately for the both of us, I can't do much right now, no matter how much I'd rather these perverts stop._ **

_ Please… _

**_But do not fear, for I have a solution…_ **

Nerris felt the tar like substance invade her chest. Just what she needed.

_ V-Voice, stop messing around! Just - gah! H-help! _

**_I_ ** **am** **_helping._ **

Suddenly, a yell pierced Nerris’ mind just as she started to become too overwhelmed.

And everything stopped.

A moment passed in absolute silence.

She felt someone shake her awake.

“...ris. Nerris, wake up! Please!”

The preteen couldn't respond. She felt a strange energy surround her body before she was lifted into the air and placed into someone's arms. “C’mon, let's get you to my place…..’ll know what to do.” 

Nerris, unable to hold on any longer, passed out.

 

X-X-X-X

 

Nerris awoke with a start.

She sat up, starting to hyperventilate.

A hand was placed on her shoulder.

“Nerris, Nerris, breathe.” Nerris looked up to find herself face to face with David.

“Wh - whuh - huh?”

“Take a deep breath, Nerris, like this.” David demonstrated, and she copied. Soon enough, the child’s breathing was even.

“....D-David?...”

“Yes, Nerris?”

“....What am I doing at your house?”

“Harrison found you and brought you here. I called your mom, she's on her way.”

“I...what…”

“Do you remember what happened?”

“I…” Nerris gulped. “Th-they...they wouldn't stop...t-touching me….” 

Nerris covered her face, beginning to cry. David rubbed her shoulder, pulling the girl into a hug.

“Shh, shhh…You'll be alright, it'll be alright…”

David turned, motioning someone over. Harrison walked over with a cup of hot chocolate, and Max came forward with Mr. Honeynuts in his hands. David took the cup, setting it on the coffee table. He then took the teddy bear, and gave it Nerris, who held it to her face. The bear quickly became soaked with her tears.

“I - I - why do they keep doing this?! This isn't the first time those guys came onto me like that! What if it happens again??? Wh - what if -”

“Nerris. Stop that.”

Nerris looked up at Max, confused.

“...Huh?”

“Stop with the what-ifs. We won't let it happen again.” The Indian boy held out a hand. “Alright? We can walk you home from now on. Just like David said, you'll be alright.”

Nerris stared at the hand stretched out before her.

“I - I…”

She took the hand, starting to cry harder.

“Th - thank you…”

The other kids wrapped their arms around Nerris, promising to protect her.

Internally, the child could hear Voice sigh in what sounded like relief.


End file.
